Ultimate Top Ranger Prank War: Free-for-all
by KhaosOmega
Summary: Kellyn comes up with an idea for a free-for-all prank war, every Ranger for themselves. Things quickly go haywire as pranks occur so quickly it isn't funny unless you're the brains behind said prank. Rated for a couple mishaps, and based on a team variety Random Human story.
1. Summer's Accident I

**Disclaimer: The following KhaosOmega fanfic is a variation of a fanfic created by A Random Human. The main difference is that in this fanfic it's everyone for themselves. Pokemon belongs to Nintendo. Please support the official release.**

**Chapter 001**

**Solana's POV**

It sure has been a boring stretch of days since Ben and Summer returned from Oblivia. That was, until three hours ago, when Kellyn suggested we have an all-out prank war, every Ranger for themselves. Good thing Summer was clueless because i had sent her out on an errand before Kellyn made that suggestion. Everyone agreed, and now Summer, having worn herself out on the errand (i gave her a very complicated one) was asleep in her room on her bed, which was where i was headed, a bowl of water in my hands. Very slowly i silently placed the bowl right near her left hand, which i lifted as softly as i could and placed in the bowl. Considering it was the middle of summer currently Summer was sleeping without any blankets covering her, in order to cool down faster. That fact allowed me to see my handiwork occur, as a wet spot developed and steadily grew bigger before the spread stopped. I was out of there before she even knew what had happened.

An hour later we were in separate areas of one room in the Ranger Union contemplating different pranks when Summer walks in. Lunick immediately senses something off.

"All right, who's the wise guy who put that bowl of water next to me?" Summer asked. Ben had a weird look on his face (i couldn't tell for sure from my angle), Kate was just sitting there, glancing at Summer every few seconds, and Keith had already left the room. Me, on the other hand, i just sat where i was looking at the layout of the prank i was planning, making changes where i thought something didn't seem like a good spot for it.

"Uh, Summer, did you wet yourself or something?" Lunick asked, having finally managed to get the words out. Summer looked down, and saw the wet spot on her Ranger uniform. With a shocked gasp, she turned around and ran back to her room. Once she was out of hearing range i burst out laughing.

**And Solana gets the early lead. Things only get worse for Summer as the prank war rolls on. Who will strike next?**


	2. Summer's Accident II: Multi-prank

**Disclaimer: The following is a KhaosOmega fanfic. Pokemon belongs to Nintendo. Please support the official release.**

**Chapter 002**

**Kellyn's POV**

Okay, one day has passed since Solana got the head start in the prank war by victimizing Summer, and all of us minus Solana had to go investigate some odd commotion in the Vien Forest. As the forest was big, we didn't know how long it would take for us to get done, so all of us except Summer, claiming she didn't have to go, used the restrooms beforehand in case this was why Solana wasn't with us. But things quickly got hectic.

"BEAR!" Kate yelled out from somewhere west of my position.

"GHOST!" Keith shouted from someplace to my eastern side. Both ran right towards me, Keith colliding with me and enabling my prank i had planned on Kate, pulling her pants down. The surprise was what was underneath.

Nothing. Then i heard the sound of a bucket of water falling on someone. The accompanying scream of fury told me Sven was on the receiving end of that.

CRASH!

Okay, something just collided with something at a point to my northwest. That was when Ben came into view, trying to catch his breath.

"How did a car manage to get into the forest?" he asked. Then came another scream, this one sounding more like a girl doing it. Approaching the scene we found Summer curled up into a ball, shaking unsteadily. Then Keith pulled on the Spinarak-shaped object that had caused her fright, bringing some guy with purple hair facefirst to the ground. After that we returned to the Union, but Lunick caught a strange smell. One look at Summer told us her claim at not needing to use the bathroom before heading out just backfired on her.

**Solana's POV**

Okay, according to the screens i was staring at i successfully got Kate (who also got pranked by Kellyn after Keith collided with him), Keith, Sven, Ben, and especially Summer, who had accidentally wet herself again. The surprise was that Kate wasn't wearing anything under her uniform at the lower level. Sure, i had tricked Purple Eyes into thinking i was Kasa in getting him to help with the Summer bit of the multi-prank i had set up in there, but at least it did what i was hoping it would.

**The score after two prank schemes is:**

**Solana 6**

**Kellyn 1**

**everyone else 0**


	3. Summer's Accident III: Injured

**Disclaimer: The following is a KhaosOmega fanfic. Pokemon belongs to Nintendo. Please support the official release.**

**Chapter 003**

**Keith's POV**

Okay, now this prank war is in full swing. I managed to get even with Solana for the ghost bit from two days earlier by scaring her senseless when she went to her room's closet to get something, where i had hidden the ghost from before. Ben hit Kate with a squirt gun shot to the groin, before Kellyn nabbed it and got Wendy while her back was turned. Summer, meanwhile, was in her room. Then Solana thinks it's funny to release a wild Beartic she randomly found in Sven's room, freezing the guy's hat solid. 'Course, when he found out he yelled out and hid her partner Pokemon - a Plusle - with Lunick's Minun. Who knows what happened after that, because Minun was worn out and Plusle looked like it had just run a Poke-marathon. Next, i hide Wendy's Staraptor with Ben's in a small area, but when i turned around i was belted by an Iron Tail from a Luxray around the coconut. While i was dazed, Solana started tickling Summer so much she wet herself from excitement. What i didn't expect was Solana to move the ghost into Summer's closet, which was where she kept all her outfits, and scared Summer out of her wits. After that is a Beartic - probably the same one Solana used to freeze Sven's hat - hiding in her personal bathroom and really scaring her. To top it all off, Solana pulls a prank barrage, hiding whipped cream pie launchers in all but Summer's room, where a banana peel is hidden. Ben averts his by entering through his room's window, behind the launcher, Wendy gets one full in the face, Kate gets three to the chest in quick succession, i use a passing Summer as a shield as mine activates, causing eleven to hit her face milliseconds apart, Sven ducks one partially (it clipped his hat before falling on the top of Summer's head), Lunick had been hiding under his bed when Solana installed the one in his room and ended up getting her with it instead, Kellyn used Ben's to counter his own, and Summer slipped on her banana peel sending her through her window with a sinister CRASH!

What Solana didn't factor in with the banana peel she pranked Summer with was the fact the Oblivia Ranger's room was on the third floor of the Union, and as a result there was a cry of pain. Everyone rushed to where Summer had ended up, only to discover her right arm was broken, quite badly. She would be out of commission for a while, while the rest of us would continue without her.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

**After the third day in the prank war the scores stands like this:**

**Solana 13**

**Kellyn 3**

**Keith 3**

**Sven 2**

**Lunick 1**

**Ben 1**

**Wendy 0**

**Kate 0**

**Summer 0**


	4. Summer's Accident IV: Iced

**Disclaimer: The following is a KhaosOmega fanfic. Pokemon belongs to Nintendo. Please support the official release.**

**Chapter 004**

_Lunick's POV_

Man, these past few days have been so eventful we couldn't find any free time to prank each other. Summer just got released from the infirmary recently, her injured arm in a cast and sling, and that would make her easier to prank repeatedly. Solana struck first on our first day off in a while, scaring Summer out of her wits with a ghost even more scary than the other one. Wendy is next to strike, drop-kicking Summer when she bent to tie her shoes (untied as part of the prank) headlong into a toilet seat in the girls' bathroom on the second floor. Then Kate has her pants pulled down again by Kellyn (she had something on underneath this time) allowing me to send her headlong into a whipped cream pie left over from one of Solana's launchers while she was bending over to pull the lower level clothing back up. Then Keith and Sven team up and hit Summer with two pies on either side of her head, allowing Solana to land three to her chest by the time she recovers enough to counter. Ben then succeeds with a prank, teaming with me and Solana in landing three squirt gun blasts to Kate's chest, her white t-shirt becoming seethrough and revealing she's braless currently (me and Ben had bailed by then), making Kate hide Plusle with Kellyn's Pachirisu (her own matched Plusle's gender). Solana's next move was a marble avalanche in one of the break rooms, catching everyone but Kellyn and the injured Summer (the former because he bypassed it before it hit its intended mark, the latter for obvious reasons). But it was during lunchtime when the big one hit.

"Who put that chili powder in my tacos?" Ben asked, waving his hand in front of his mouth due to the over-spiciness of his lunch. I just sat there, grinning on the inside. Sven had sabotaged Keith's salad with a piece of broccoli covered in chili powder, Kellyn had hidden a lemon slice in Wendy's sandwich, but Solana had some root beer as her drink, with a single, large ice cube in it. What was really funny was the fact Summer's back was to her, with a large enough opening in the back of her shirt for the ice cube to slip in undetected, which is just what Solana did. Summer squealed in surprise, accidentally wetting herself again before she could dig into her lunch, swiped by Solana while no one was looking and all gone with everything exactly where it was before the mishap by the time Summer returned (Solana's own lunch already eaten as well). Who knows what will happen next?

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

**After four days of pranking the score stands like this:**

**Solana 24**

**Keith 4**

**Kellyn 4**

**Lunick 4**

**Sven 4**

**Ben 2**

**Kate 1**

**Wendy 1**

**Summer 0**


	5. Scoring 25 I

**Disclaimer: The following is a KhaosOmega fanfic based on a different fanfic from another author. Pokemon belongs to Nintendo. Please support the official release.**

**Chapter 5**

_Solana's POV_

Something seems to be going a little awry currently. The Union managed to relocate Purple Eyes and send him back to wherever he had been before the multi-prank in the Vien Forest. Or maybe he managed to trick them into nabbing a decoy, i don't know. What i do know is that my next successful prank will be number 25 - i'd be there already if Lunick hadn't used one of my pie launchers against me the day Summer was injured. My plan is to feign injury from falling down some stairs, a joybuzzer hidden under my right glove. Works pretty good, as the first person to reach my position - Summer - thinks i need help getting back up and grabs the hand with the concealed joybuzzer. Then the prank goes awry as Summer falls backwards from the shock - and tumbles down the spiral staircase behind me, falling three floors before she reaches the bottom with a cry of pain. Perhaps she rebroke her injured arm during the fall.

One trip to the infirmary to check on her later and it's revealed her injured arm has suffered a lot more damage, plus she's suffered a complete ACL tear in her right knee, requiring surgery and twelve months of recovery time. Kate then gets tripped up by Keith, and Kellyn pulls her pants down for the third time. I decide to help her up, extending my right arm, which Kate grabs and triggers the joybuzzer. That's 25.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Solana has just scored her twenty-fifth prank, but Summer is pretty much out of the war as an awry prank from Solana causes more damage to her arm, plus a torn ACL.**

**The scores as they stand:**

**Solana 25**

**Keith 5**

**Kellyn 5**

**Lunick 4**

**Sven 4**

**Ben 2**

**Kate 1**

**Wendy 1**

**Summer (temporarily out of action) 0**


End file.
